<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Марсианин by Amiram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906826">Марсианин</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram'>Amiram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#DBH_MarChallengeAU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance, Science Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiram/pseuds/Amiram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я здесь, — он запнулся на миг, а потом выдал: — Я здесь, чтобы поздравить тебя: ты теперь марсианин!<br/>Написано на дружеский весенний челлендж детройтских АУшек) Тег в твиттере</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#DBH_MarChallengeAU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Марсианин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>День 1-ый:</strong> рид900, НФ, ключевое слово осталось одно - Марсианин)</p><p>За скрины спасибо <a class="css-4rbku5 css-18t94o4 css-901oao css-16my406 r-1n1174f r-1loqt21 r-poiln3 r-bcqeeo r-qvutc0" href="https://twitter.com/ddrawmen">@ddrawmen</a> )</p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p>Огромная новенькая станция парила над Марсом и бликовала солнечными батареями, раскинувшимися вокруг нее, словно крылья. Гэвин даже языком прищелкнул, узрев это великолепие воочию — в последний раз, когда он ее видел, она болталась над планетой скучным переплетением конструкций, еще и маскировалась искаженным полем, чтоб никто не углядел секреты марсиан. А тут вон какая красота!</p><p> </p><p>Из гипера Гэвин вышел на самой окраине солнечной системы, уточнил координаты нового короткого прыжка и вскоре вынырнул из «ворот» непосредственно рядом с Марсом. И залюбовался — здоровую отгрохали андроиды станцию, да еще и назвали «Башня Киберлайф». Гэвину чудилось что-то знакомое в названии, словно он слышал или читал об этом, но не запомнил — нахрена бы?</p><p>А станция выглядела так, словно росла из бурой планеты и рвалась в черноту космоса. Раскинула вокруг себя в несколько рядов широкие многосоставные солнечные панели и медленно кружилась вокруг своей оси, открывая все новые ворота и слоты для прилетающих кораблей — иногда пассажирских, но в основном, конечно, грузовых. Мало кто в солнечной системе столько исследовал и занимался перевозками, сколько марсиане.  </p><p> </p><p>К его «Тин-Тине» тут же протянулась сияющая дорожка, и его детка двинулась по ней, плавно вписываясь между снующих катеров планетарной защиты.</p><p>Гэвин потянулся и почесал заросший щетиной подбородок, а потом активировал одну хитрую сканирующую программку. И через пару минут довольно заухмылялся — защита для целой планеты была пока еще хлипкая, несовершенная и зияла целыми дырами. Как раз то, что Гэвину было надо. </p><p>Ясное дело, что пройдет пара-тройка лет, и все прорехи залатают, но ему пока хватит — его Тин-чан, как он любовно звал свой корабль, успеет заработать для него несколько монет. </p><p>А потом можно и зависнуть в местечке поприличней хоть на годик. Возможно, обосноваться можно и здесь, кто знает.</p><p>— А тебе мы найдем классную мастерскую и чуток отполируем бока. Что скажешь? </p><p>Он закинул руки за голову и постучал носком ботинка по стойке пульта.</p><p>— Твоим обещаниям, Гэвин, веры нет, — на этот раз Тина была черноволосой девушкой-азиаткой. — У меня и так проблем от радара и до самых дюз, по макушечку. Ворота в грузовых трюмах уже два раза заедали, погрузчики работают через раз!</p><p>— Починим, — попытался вставить Гэвин словно, но Тина только отмахнулась и продолжила перечислять свои беды:</p><p>— Из двух катеров на ходу только один!</p><p>— Ну зачем мне два? </p><p>— На любом приличном корабле должен быть запасной! — отрезала она, стрельнув злым взглядом. — И вообще: мне нужен дополнительный трюм.</p><p>— Великие дыры, да зачем тебе? — Гэвин даже ноги с соседнего, перманентно пустующего кресла скинул. — Представляешь вообще, как он будет на тебе смотреться?</p><p>— Круто он будет смотреться, — она поджала губы. — Мне места мало! Ты же занял один под свои нужды.</p><p>— Притормози, детка, — нахально ухмыльнулся Гэвин и растекся по креслу. — Там дополнительные тяги, новые батареи для движков и кассеты для твоих милых пушек.</p><p>Тина попыталась скрыть довольную усмешку, но не смогла — Гэвин сам ее так запрограммировал, чтоб было понятно, что она вообще там думает. Он-то, как нормальный человек, зацикленный в первую очередь на себе, никогда не мог разобраться со всеми этими намеками и подозрительными выражениями лиц или даже — прости, вселенная — глаз.</p><p>А тут все понятно: довольная своей маневренностью и смертоносностью Тина — его кораблик — именно так все и показывала. Лицом.</p><p> </p><p>Башня росла, становилась больше, и огромный монитор, занимавший переднюю стену командного пункта, уже не вмещал все ее сверкающее великолепие.</p><p>— Подлетаем, — кивнул Гэвин на одни из увеличивающихся ворот прямо по курсу. — У нас на борту-то все чисто?</p><p>Тина закатила глаза.</p><p>— Чисто, мастер тратить кислород на пустую болтовню, — сказала она, хитро усмехнулась, исчезла с пульта и, появившись рядом с Гэвином, вскричала у него над самым ухом: — Пристегнуть ремни! Идем на стыковку! </p><p>Гэвин подпрыгнул в кресле от неожиданности и засмеялся:</p><p>— Технически — на посадку. Они активировали тяготение.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>И Гэвин стал готовиться. Принял ионный душ, внимательно рассмотрел себя в ростовое активировавшееся на стене зеркало и втянул живот. Потрогал волосы в паху и медленно погладил расслабленный мягкий член. </p><p>За спиной вроде бы мелькнула Тина, но тут же пропала — не хотела подглядывать и попасть под горячую руку? Умница девочка. Гэвин вполне мог сорваться, он почему-то чем дальше, тем больше нервничал. </p><p>И едва остановил себя, когда уже потянулся за спреем, удаляющим волосы. Так и застыл с протянутой рукой, а потом выдохнул, расслабился и обеими руками зачесал влажные волосы назад. И поскреб отросшую щетину.</p><p>— Триммер, — произнес он наконец и подставил лицо.</p><p>А потом и пах.</p><p> </p><p>Сила тяжести на станции уступала привычной, и Гэвин почти полетел, когда спрыгнул с пандуса, ведущего к «Тин-Тине», на серое покрытие приемного ангара. Его уже встречали — многоногий андроид без намека на скин подкатил удивительно бесшумно на широких мягких шинах на месте стоп. Вместо лица у него темнела голо-панель, на которой сияла жутким неоновым светом безумная улыбка. Гэвин не знал: то ли испугаться, то ли поржать от души, но сдержался и, кивнув, протянул руку с браслетом. Тонкая полоса света из сканера на груди андроида просветила его и тревожно замигала красным.</p><p>— У вас блок? — улыбка на голо-панели пропала, сменившись изображением подозрительно прищуренных глаз.</p><p>— Конечно у меня блок, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Может, мне тебе еще и коды от счетов отдать? Или от моей Тины?</p><p>Андроид замер на миг, перемигнул сканером, а потом кивнул и сказал голосом теплым, как металл в космосе:</p><p>— Да, ваш блок на грани разрешенного. Разгружать корабль будете сейчас, или позже? Сами, или оплатите разгрузчиков?</p><p>— Сейчас. И давай своих разгрузчиков. Запиши на счет.</p><p>Андроид кивнул и, мягко повернувшись в нижней части тела, поехал прочь на своих четырех полусогнутых ногах.</p><p>— Подозрительные кожаные мешки, — послышалось Гэвину его бурчание, и он в голос расхохотался.</p><p> </p><p>А к «Тин-Тине», демонстративно громыхая длинными руками, потянулись то ли безмозглые, то ли неразговорчивые приземистые андроиды. Они обошли Гэвина по дуге, громыхая магнитными подошвами и довольно подозрительно пересвистываясь: возможно, не синхронизировались, а попросту сплетничали. С этими новейшими разработками марсианских андроидов ни в чем нельзя было быть уверенным.</p><p>— Жестянки, — фыркнул Гэвин им вслед и быстро, едва сдерживая нетерпение, пошел в служебный отсек. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Принимающий его инспектор, как он и надеялся, был тем же самым, что в прошлый раз — месяцев шесть назад, — его имя вызывающе сияло на табличке перед глазами, когда Гэвин по светящейся линии нашел его кабинет. И он так же заставил ждать аудиенции под дверью почти полчаса, а то и больше. </p><p>Злопамятный засранец-марсианин! </p><p>Во всю стену комнаты ожиданий зиял провалом в космос голо-экран, далеко внизу медленно крутился Марс, и Гэвин какое-то время на него пялился, пока ему не надоел скучный вид на бурые разводы его песчаных бурь.</p><p>Он уже весь извелся от безделья, а задницу тянуло от неудобного кресла, когда дверь, наконец, щелкнула и приоткрылась, а доброжелательный женский голос произнес:</p><p>— Гэвин Рид, владелец брига «Тин-Тина», вы можете войти.</p><p>— Спасибо большое, дождался, — процедил он сквозь зубы, встал и зло толкнул дверь в кабинет.</p><p> </p><p>— Зря стараешься, — инспектор Найнс с порога впился в него холодными светлыми глазами. — Хлоя твоего сарказма не оценит.</p><p>У Гэвина по загривку пробежал холодок. </p><p>— Не обросла интеллектом?</p><p>Он, не спрашивая, уселся в кресло напротив легкого серебристого стола инспектора и закинул ногу в ботинке с магнитными вставками себе на колено.</p><p>— Принципиально не обращает внимания на бессмысленные неразумные фразы.</p><p>— А я принципиально не выношу, когда меня держат под дверью по часу. А мне всего-то и надо, что АйДи зарегать! Любая сошка с этим справится на раз, — Гэвин рассеянно похлопал себя по колену и косо взглянул на инспектора Найнса, как значилось на табличке. — Ну, так в чем дело? Чем я заслужил ваше внимание? </p><p>Тот легко выдержал его взгляд, и Гэвин недовольно нахмурился. Конечно, еще бы андроиды не умели прятать свои эмоции: отключил мимику и веди себе разговоры. Гэвину и самому пригодилось бы такое умение при сложных переговорах. Как сейчас, например. </p><p> </p><p>А Найнс смотрел на него с холодным, исследовательским интересом. Это он умел, Гэвина едва не передергивало, как раньше.</p><p>— Посмотрим, чем же вы, Гэвин Рид — свободный торговец, исследователь и разведчик, — заинтересовали нашу службу.</p><p>Он намеренно замолчал, и Гэвин, не сдержавшись, хмыкнул:</p><p>— Безопасности?</p><p>— А стоит и ей? — тут же спросил Найнс и довольно хмыкнул, глядя на прикусившего язык Гэвина. — Ну что вы, не стоит переживать. Всего-то первое дело за всю историю освоения Марса андроидами — человек получает такой щедрый дар от марсианина. — Гэвин поерзал. — Этот андроид, — диод на виске Найнса мигнул желтым, и на голографическом экране перед ним появилось изображение вроде бы антропоморфной фигуры… а вроде бы и нет. — СтахоФ, он ваш, — Найнс едва заметно запнулся, — друг?</p><p>— Я бы сказал, почти член семьи, — осклабился Гэвин, — но не хочу врать — семьи у меня нет. А причины вам прекрасно известны, я всю документацию скинул, едва вышел из гипера. </p><p>— Значит, СтахоФ решил изучать глубокий космос, а вам оставил свою базу на Марсе… </p><p>— Чтоб она не стояла без дела, а то механизмы при простое портятся. Вам ли не знать, — Гэвин ослепительно улыбнулся. — Можно использовать под склад или как перевалочный пункт. Все просто и совершенно законно.</p><p>— Законно, — повторил за ним Найнс и впился в лицо Гэвина жестким взглядом. — А вот ваша мимика говорит мне, что есть нюансы.</p><p> </p><p>С лица Гэвина сползла улыбка — как смыло. Он выпрямился, сбросил ногу с колена и подался вперед, к Найнсу.</p><p>— Нюансы, — выделил он слово, — есть всегда. Вы только не забывайте, что на несанкционное сканирование я могу и жалобу подать в Центр Контроля, — он, помня прошлый опыт, почти безнадежно вгляделся в бесстрастное с виду лицо инспектора и вдруг понял, что распознает на нем… ну да, эмоции! Да еще и взгляд этот — совсем не ледяной. И ляпнул на пробу: — Или тут другое? Может, у вас личная заинтересованность?</p><p>И с довольной ухмылкой медленно развалился в кресле, когда щека инспектора едва заметно дернулась.</p><p>— Это не то.</p><p>— Да, да, совсем не то, — покивал Гэвин и снова закинул ногу, но теперь уже другую. — Ну что вы, инспектор Найнс, с этим андроидом — СтахоФым — меня связывают лишь деловые отношения. И больше никаких.</p><p>Найнс держал удар.</p><p>— Меня это должно волновать? — он даже бровь поднял слегка презрительно, но Гэвина было уже не переубедить.</p><p>— Вам виднее. С другой стороны, могу дать более подробную информацию по этому делу в ближайшие дни. В более приятной обстановке, — он поиграл бровями, — если вы понимаете, что я имею ввиду.</p><p> </p><p>Найнс, кажется, отказывался понимать. Но проигнорировать не смог.</p><p>— Пытаетесь оказать давление?</p><p>— О, еще какое, — и Гэвин облизал губы. </p><p>— Или подкуп?</p><p>— Или, — не стал он спорить.</p><p> </p><p>Найнс медленно кивнул, аккуратно отключил голографический экран, на котором все еще крутилась полупрозрачная фигурка андроида, у которого отсутствовал скин везде, кроме лица, да и сам он не очень-то походил на человека наличием лишних конечностей. </p><p>А потом Найнс поманил Гэвина пальцем и вроде как доверительно склонился над столом. Гэвина и так к нему тянуло, и он не сообразил сразу — потянулся со своей стороны, но тут же задницей почувствовал, что сейчас что-то случится, и даже попытался дернуться, но, как всегда с Найнсом, опоздал. Не смог отследить сам момент броска — понял только, что его с нечеловеческой силой подхватили за плечи и, кажется, за бедро, ботинок скрежетнул по серебристой поверхности, и он вдруг оказался на столе. С расставленными ногами, взъерошенный, с колотящимся в горле сердцем.</p><p>Рука рефлекторно хлопнула по бедру, но игольника там не оказалось — пришлось сдать на входе.</p><p>— Какого хрена, — только и успел выдохнуть Гэвин восхищенно, как Найнс стащил его себе на колени. — Блядь!</p><p> </p><p>— Я то же самое планировал спросить у тебя, как только ты вернешься, — Найнс нетерпеливо подцепил свитшот Гэвина, и его ладонь скользнула под него, прижалась к коже. — Да только тебя нелегко дождаться, знаешь ли. </p><p>— Разве я обещал вернуться через неделю? Или месяц? — Гэвин прищурился и сжал ногами чужие бедра, когда теплая жесткая рука поползла по животу вверх и огладила грудь. — Как смог, так сразу прилетел к тебе, жестянка.</p><p>— Такой мягкий, уязвимый человечек, — прошептал Найнс, глядя на Гэвина снизу вверх, и погладил пальцем его сосок.</p><p>Гэвин внезапно испытал секундное замешательство — глупое чувство, когда не знаешь, куда деть руки и как посмотреть собеседнику в глаза. Но он положил ладони Найнсу на плечи и словно невзначай погладил его шею большими пальцами там, куда смог дотянуться. И тот почти незаметно повел головой, как будто хотел почувствовать больше, притерся щекой и тихо выдохнул. </p><p>Ладонь словно обожгло, да и в груди плеснуло теплом. Сердце забилось сильнее, Гэвин наклонился и, прикрыв глаза, коснулся своим носом носа Найнса.</p><p>И вздохнул.</p><p>По коже побежал холодок — слишком яркое удовольствие, слишком душный, волнительный восторг рос в груди, но думать времени уже не было. Нанс обнял его, прижал к себе и поцеловал. Его пальцы зарылись в волосы на затылке, и у Гэвина зашумело в ушах, член встал как по команде, и он не понял, кто издал короткий требовательный стон. А потом ему стало все равно. </p><p> </p><p>Найнс целовался жадно и нетерпеливо. Он то прижимался и целовал жестко, прикусывая губы, а его язык тесно сплетался с языком Гэвина, то ослаблял напор, и тогда прикосновения становились нежными и легкими, словно Найнс сам не мог решить, чего же он хочет, потому что хотел всего и сразу. </p><p>Гэвина осторожные касания губ заводили ничуть не меньше страстных поцелуев, в голове мутилось, и его накрывало — голова совсем переставала работать. </p><p>— Куда ты, — прошептал он, когда Найнс оторвался от его губ и залип, разглядывая в упор и трогая, скользя пальцами по коже, ероша волосы. Касаясь.</p><p>Гэвин и сам к нему тянулся, обнимал и прижимался, и расслабить сжатые в чужих волосах пальцы казалось невозможным. И тогда он сжал их сильнее и потянул, почувствовал, как, подумав, Найнс подчиняется и запрокидывает голову.</p><p> </p><p>— Какой послушный, — усмехнулся Гэвин и, отцепив другую руку от плеча Найнса, прикоснулся пальцами к его губам.</p><p>И затаил дыхание, когда тот чуть прикрыл глаза и раскрыл губы. Впустил в свой теплый рот пальцы Гэвина, прошелся по ним влажным языком и медленно — как же медленно! — втянул их глубже в рот. И облизал там, в горячей глубине, своим гибким и мягким языком. </p><p>Гэвин застонал, прикрыв глаза, и рванул руку из волос Найнса, чтобы потрогать, сжать себя, но тот его опередил — твердая ладонь накрыла его пах и так восхитительно сжала, что Гэвин тихо заскулил от удовольствия.</p><p>А потом потянул из тугой глубины свои пальцы, размазал влагу по губам Найнса, задел кромку зубов и снова погрузил их в жаркий рот. До дрожи захотелось толкнуться туда же не пальцами, а членом — вот это был бы кайф! — но не место же… </p><p> </p><p>Найнс как почувствовал — его рука нетерпеливо расстегнула застежки на штанах, и Гэвин опомниться не успел, как твердая ладонь обхватила его член и нежно сжала под головкой. А потом, мазнув по каплям смазки, поползла вниз, сжимая так правильно: плотно, горячо, в самый раз.</p><p>Гэвин с трудом оторвал взгляд от обхвативших его пальцы губ, глянул на свой пах и не сдержался — толкнулся, поддал бедрами. Темная влажная головка показалась из сомкнутой ладони, уретра выпустила очередную каплю, и головка снова скрылась в тепле и тесноте ладони. Найнс так правильно подрачивал его член, словно делал это не полгода назад, а занимался этим каждый гребаный марсианский день! </p><p> </p><p>Гэвин всхлипнул от прошившего пах острого удовольствия, сквозь слипшиеся ресницы посмотрел Найнсу в глаза и прижался к его губам своими прямо рядом с пальцами. Вылизал, как мог, толкаясь языком ему в рот, а членом в кулак. Все быстрее и чаще. Все сильнее, уже не сдерживая коротких жарких стонов на выдохе.</p><p>А когда он открывал глаза шире, то видел, как сияют глаза Найнса в глубине синим, и в голове мелькала мысль, что чертов андроид наверняка пишет все, что они творят, но ему было похрен. Пусть тот это видео потом хоть на главной улице голо-роликом выставит — сейчас Гэвину было с ним слишком хорошо, чтобы думать о херне.</p><p> </p><p>Найнс вдруг всосал его пальцы сильнее, так, что даже втянул щеки, и двинул рукой на члене Гэвина на всю длину несколько восхитительно правильных раз. Язык скользнул по подушечкам, палец обвел венчик на члене и влажная ладонь огладила головку. Гэвин непроизвольно дернулся, заработал бедрами, мелко толкаясь в подставленную ладонь, а потом длинно мучительно застонал и кончил, выплеснувшись долгими выворачивающими от кайфа толчками. </p><p> </p><p>Язык уже нежно трогал его расслабленные пальцы, и Гэвин, приоткрыв глаза, медленно вытащил их изо рта Найнса. А потом сунул в свой рот и облизал — лениво, но старательно.</p><p>У Найнса диафрагмы глубоко в глазах несколько раз расширились и снова сузились, и Гэвин устало улыбнулся — сбило программу все-таки, вон, никак не мог определиться, какая картинка лучше.</p><p> </p><p>— Я почти слышу, как гудят твои шестеренки, — сказал он, кое-как оторвав себя от удобного и устойчивого Найнса и заправляя мягкий чувствительный член в белье. — Интересно только, где это ты так наловчился управляться с человеками?</p><p>И дернул бровью.</p><p>Только вот он совершенно не ожидал, что Найнс вдруг… обидится?</p><p>— Наловчился, — повторил тот со злостью и внезапно выдал: — Надрочился! </p><p>— Эй, тише, — попытался сбавить градус Гэвин, но Найнса почему-то понесло.</p><p>— А чему ты удивляешься? Думаешь, я тут сижу и наяриваю на твой светлый образ? Ты свалил и даже не связался со мной ни разу, Гэвин, за все эти гребаные полгода!</p><p>— Всего-то по земному исчислению, — снова пошел на попятную Гэвин. — Вот если бы по марсианскому, тогда да, проблемка.</p><p>— Проблемка? — Найнс, неприятно скрежеща, рассмеялся. — Я думал, это все было не просто… </p><p>— Эй, эй, — Гэвин отодвинулся и выставил руки ладонями вперед. — Тише. Чего ты завелся? Не надо так ревновать.</p><p> </p><p>Но Найнс скривил губы, посмотрел на свою ладонь, которая только что доставила Гэвину столько удовольствия, и выпрямился. </p><p>— Я не настолько глуп, чтобы ревновать человека, — сказал он нарочито презрительно.</p><p>Вот только кого он там хотел обмануть? Неожиданно Гэвин поймал себя на том, что, наконец-то, читает Найнса. На его красивом и, как он думал раньше, безэмоциональном лице проглядывали настоящие сильные чувства.</p><p>Настоящие, человеческие и неуемные.</p><p>У Гэвина сердце стукнуло сильнее. Он, стараясь не обращать внимание на отчаянное выражение лица Найнса, обхватил его ладонями и вгляделся в глаза. А тот продолжал, словно не замечая, что делает Гэвин — только дрогнули крылья носа.</p><p>Дрогнули они, блядь!</p><p> </p><p>— У нас говорят: нет смысла ревновать человека, ведь ваше непостоянство давно известно. А вместе с ложью стало причиной многих бед. Связаться с одним из вас серьезно было бы огромной ошибкой.</p><p>— Так что ж ты связался-то, а? — спросил Гэвин, чувствуя, как истончается, пропадает вся нега, и его начинает распирать от неправильности дурных слов и злости. — Доверия нет, гарантий тоже, да еще и долбаная куча крутых андроидов в космосе на больших кораблях. Пока ты прикован к своему Марсу, меня-то хрен отследишь.</p><p>Найнс словно заледенел, у него даже его корпус — из тугоплавкого, холодоустойчивого, крепкого, бронебойного, укрепленного, высокотехнологичного гибкого и пластичного сплава стал ощущаться жестким и неживым. Каменным. Как будто это и не он совсем.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты несешь какую-то чушь, — Найнс даже убрал руки с бедер Гэвина, хоть на лице и промелькнуло сожаление. Но упрямства и отчаянной решимости там было гораздо больше. — Мне совершенно все равно, в какой дыре вселенной ты болтаешься. И с кем. А это, — он оглядел Гэвина у себя на коленях — встрепанного, жаркого, с задранным свитшотом и блестящими глазами — и через силу выдавил: — всего лишь интересный эксперимент с землянином, который… </p><p>— Остановись, — спокойно сказал Гэвин. — Ричард.</p><p>— …вроде, не против сексуального опыта с кем… — и замолчал, растерянно глядя на Гэвина.</p><p>— С кем попало? — у Гэвина дрогнула бровь.</p><p>Прошла гребаная секунда.</p><p>— Нет! Нет, конечно, — Найнс несколько раз быстро моргнул, а потом осторожно вернул ладони ему на бедра и почти невесомо погладил, словно извиняясь. — Прости, я зря это сказал! Я так не думаю.</p><p> </p><p>Все хорошее, что еще было, словно ветром сдуло. Гребаным холодным марсианским ветром.</p><p>— Что ж, — Гэвин перестал пялиться Найнсу в лицо, одернул свитшот и посмотрел на свои ладони; перед глазами мелькнула картина, как его пальцы погружаются Найнсу в рот, сминая его бледные губы, но он тут же прогнал ее и горстями зачесал волосы, укладывая их назад. — Пожалуй, один неразборчивый землянин как раз осознал, что пора бы ему поумнеть, — он окинул замершего Найнса взглядом. — Ну и найти подходящего сексуального партнера было бы неплохо. Но уж точно не посреди рабочего дня. И не здесь.</p><p>И встал с чужих колен.</p><p> </p><p>Найнс проводил его тяжелым взглядом, пока Гэвин обходил стол и усаживался в кресло. На этот раз прилично, без задранных ног.</p><p>— Давайте по существу, инспектор Найнс. Что у вас есть ко мне конкретно? </p><p>— Ваша, — Найнс вдруг сбился, его диод мигнул желтым, и он с отчаянием посмотрел на Гэвина, но тот ничем не показал, что его это как-то задело. И Найнс, не заметив, как дернулась у него щека, продолжил: — история не выдерживает никакой критики, но у нас действительно ничего нет, кроме подозрений.</p><p>— А их к делу не пришьешь.</p><p>Гэвин говорил и отвечал серьезно, но с долей нахальства, вот только теплоты и флирта в его голосе больше не было. Гребаный облом.</p><p>Ладно, пусть этот хрен… Найнс так думает, но мог бы придержать свой язык. Прикрутить звук у голосового модуля. Трахаться с ним было, конечно, забавно…  </p><p>Гэвин едва сдержал вздох. Трахаться с ним было охрененно, да и ему, кажется, нравилось. Гэвин вон, как дурак, сидел все шесть месяцев на подавителях — не тянуло ни в бордели, ни просто с кем-то перепихнуться. Еще и волосы как придурок на жопе едва не удалил.</p><p>Вот дерьмище-то, а, как зацепило. </p><p>Гэвин помрачнел еще больше, а на Найнса даже смотреть не хотелось, хотя тот — немногий из носящих скин андроидов — был красив что с ним, что без него. Он вообще был интересным и местами забавным, когда пытался в человека. Они исследовали новые для него чувства, и это было увлекательно и для повидавшего многое Гэвина. Но только до тех пор, пока тот не открыл для себя ревность.</p><p>Черт, вот же засада!</p><p> </p><p>А Найнс продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:</p><p>— Действительно не пришьешь, — и что-то еще там вякнул, но у Гэвина зазвенело в ухе и завибрировал браслет на запястье.</p><p>— Эй! — зло крикнул он и вскочил. — Найнс! Ричард, блядь! Какого хрена? </p><p>Тот моргнул. </p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Держи меня за шалаву, но не за идиота, понял! Прекращай сканирование, а то я сейчас на тебя такой документ в Центр накатаю, что будешь свои микросхемы в пустыне то греть, то замораживать! — и Гэвин со всей дури и обиды хряпнул кулаком об стол.</p><p>Тот, правда, несмотря на тонкие ножки, даже не шелохнулся. </p><p>— Гэвин, — Найнс впервые соизволил показать эмоции так ярко — кажется, даже глянул испуганно, — я совсем не это… </p><p>— Да меня не волнует, это или то! — перебил его Гэвин. — Прекрати. Или огребешь по макушку.</p><p>И в тот же момент звон в ухе прекратился, а Найнс поднял вверх ладони.</p><p>— Прости. Это была… </p><p>— Охрененно большая ошибка, — снова перебил его заведенный Гэвин. — Мои дела — не твое дело. Я все записал, Ричард. Еще раз, и я сделаю херню. Вот прямо как ты сейчас.</p><p>— Извини, — снова выдавил Найнс и указал рукой на кресло. — Давай договорим, ладно?</p><p>— Блядь, если у тебя еще какая-нибудь гениальная идея в запасе, лучше передумай. Я сейчас нервный.</p><p> </p><p>Найнс дождался, пока Гэвин снова сядет в кресло, и активировал голо.</p><p>— Пока тебя не было, у нас на Марсе многое изменилось. </p><p>— Это точно, — вставил Гэвин себе под нос.</p><p>Найнс предпочел сделать вид, что не заметил и продолжил:</p><p>— Теперь, чтобы владеть недвижимостью на планете, нужно иметь гражданство.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Гражданство Марса. Только тогда ты сможешь распоряжаться всем, что передал тебе андроид СтахоФ.</p><p>— Тааак, — протянул Гэвин и сцепил руки в замок. — И что надо для получения этого гражданства?</p><p>— Заявление. И, если ты не андроид, гарантии, что ты будешь нам полезен.</p><p>— Охренеть! — не смог сдержать Гэвин эмоции. — Отжали у нас Марс, а теперь условия еще какие-то.</p><p>— А могли бы и Землю отжать, — внезапно отрезал Найнс. — Давай не скатываться к оскорблениям.</p><p>— Серьезно? — захохотал Гэвин своим самым неестественным смехом. — А давай! Так какие там гарантии?</p><p>Найнс побарабанил пальцами по столу, и Гэвин узнал этот жест — как в подреберье ударило. Как же часто он видел его раньше!</p><p>— Ты торговец, и это может сработать. Спецзаказы, товары из первых рук. Возможно, фрахт — и лучшим вариантом был бы государственный заказ. А как рейнджер ты смог бы принести иную пользу, разведывательную.</p><p>— Что-то тон мне твой не нравится, — протянул Гэвин подозрительно. — И от кого зависит, получу ли я его? — Он посмотрел на Найнса и сразу понял. — О, вот оно что.</p><p>— Что? — тут же взвился Найнс. — Что еще пришло тебе в голову?</p><p>— Да вообще-то, что бы ни пришло, тебя не переплюнуть. Так, значит, гражданства мне не видать?</p><p> </p><p>Теперь пришла очередь Найнса греметь кулаками по столу. Правда, от его удара ножки слегка просели и изменили свой изгиб.</p><p>— Да почему вообще? Я не человек, чтобы мстить бывшему любовнику!</p><p>— Так бывшему!</p><p>— Это ты так решил! Только что.</p><p>— Ничего я не решил! Это все моя сексуальная неразборчивость, — добавил Гэвин ядовито.</p><p>— Я не то имел в виду!</p><p>— Расскажи мне еще, что ты имел, — хмыкнул Гэвин и скрестил руки на груди. — И вообще, хватит пиздеть! Давай форму, я заполню.</p><p>И все то время, пока он отмечал пункты в готовой форме на гражданство, Найнс пялился на него, не отводя глаз. А потом принял документы и молча их оформил, активировал АйДи, да еще и отправил Гэвину на почту полный договор и файл с законами Марса.</p><p>— И мне это все надо изучить? — испугался тот, увидев размер.</p><p>— Желательно, — нейтрально ответил инспектор Найнс. — Вы можете спуститься на планету и осмотреть недвижимость, но во владение вступите только после получения гражданства. Вам все понятно?</p><p>— Безусловно, — отчеканил Гэвин</p><p>Он и раньше не любил, когда Найнс становился по-рабочему официальным, а сейчас это еще и подчеркнуло их разлад.</p><p>А Найнс тем временем, словно не замечая мрачного взгляда, активировал панель на столе. </p><p>— Приложите ладонь и назовите свое полное имя.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Гэвин все отметил, назвался, приложил и даже стерпел сканирование роговицы (санкционированное при заявке на получение гражданства самим Центром, конечно), Найнс его окликнул. У самой двери.</p><p>— Рид! Гэвин, — он поднялся из кресла, но стол не обошел, так и стоял за ним, как за преградой.</p><p>Гэвин обернулся, и знакомое лицо снова поразило его живыми эмоциями, но на этот раз он не испытал восторга открытия, его лишь окатило сожалением и разочарованием. Ричард «вырос», но это определенно породило многие печали. </p><p>Гэвин вдруг подумал, что лучше бы он оставался тем эмоциональным бревном, каким казался в прошлый раз! Делать первые шаги, открывать чувства… насколько это было бы проще и легче.</p><p>Подумал и устыдился.</p><p>— На связи, инспектор Найнс. Готов послужить Марсу как смогу.</p><p>И вышел, не желая оставаться в кабинете ни минутой больше.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>А на поверхности Марса бушевали ветра. Не лучшее время года он выбрал для прибытия — чтобы перейти из одного купола в другой приходилось и в перевозчиках задраивать скафандр, словно они не от пыли спасались, а от пустоты космоса.</p><p>Только там тебя не сшибает с ног порывами ветра, а мельчайшая красная пыль не забивается во все щели и сочленения.</p><p> </p><p>Половина гостевого купола была отдана под жилье внаем, и Гэвин снял себе один номер довольно дешево — кроме него вообще инопланетчиков почти и не было. </p><p>С осмотром базы решил не тянуть, так что на следующий день нанял вездеход с удобствами и, едва солнце мутным пятном всплыло в буро-красной бушующей взвеси, отправился в путь, следуя указаниям местного навигатора. Повезло, что андроиды, перебравшись на Марс в результате затяжной войны с людьми на Земле, не сменили язык общения на какой-нибудь свой двоичный код в световом диапазоне. Или на еще какую-нибудь подобную хрень. </p><p>Ну, или Гэвина держали под колпаком и подсунули ему программу шпиона.</p><p>Он в обиде не был. Главное — добраться до места. </p><p> </p><p>И он добрался туда спустя шестнадцать часов непрерывного движения по песчаным дюнам и наносам. Ветер туго бил в борт вездехода, отчего тот подрагивал и иногда замирал на вершине очередного холма, словно раздумывая: ехать дальше, или, подчинившись злому ветру, покачнуться, потерять равновесие на склоне и покатиться вниз, теряя запчасти и части тела человека.</p><p> </p><p>Гэвин в очередной раз выругался, поймав себя на том, что опять перебирает в памяти их разговор с Найнсом. На контрасте с тем, чем они занимались сначала. Слова уже не лезли вперед, не жгли в груди, а понемногу затирались, и в памяти осталось лишь тягостное впечатление от встречи.</p><p>Гэвин вглядывался в дикий пейзаж перед вездеходом, даже не пытаясь уловить признаки дороги и следуя указаниям навигатора, а в голове крутились мысли о Найнсе.</p><p>Реально ли он так думал о несовершенном человеке? Или в нем говорила ревность? В любом случае хрень, что так, что эдак. Давайте порадуемся, что у андроида проснулись чувства, и сразу поплачем, что он выбрал самые ублюдочные. </p><p> </p><p>А потом думать и тонуть в мыслях времени не осталось — его путь приближался к концу. База СтахоФа была приземистым длинным ангаром, с блоками, вроде, из красного песчаника, но когда Гэвин подъехал ближе, браслет сообщил ему, что тут сложный сплав, лишь маскирующийся под камень.</p><p>Двери открываться не спешили, и Гэвину пришлось вылезти наружу, чтобы вручную активировать механизм ворот. Он привычно соскользнул из люка на землю и едва не покатился, потеряв равновесие от непривычной силы тяжести, активированных утяжелителей и сильных порывов ветра.</p><p>Он, можно сказать, доковылял до ворот, идя осторожно и медленно, но и там просто не было — едва он отколупал защитный короб и коснулся считывающей панели браслетом, на него уставилось маслянисто блестящее дуло плазмомета.</p><p>— Введите код, — произнес неживой металлический голос. — Начинаю обратный отсчет. Восемь. Семь.</p><p>— Что, блядь? — Гэвин потерял секунду на осознание и моментально вспотел в своем суперсовременном скафандре.</p><p>На счет «Пять» он начал судорожно вбивать цифры на мерцающей на панели клавиатуре. К тройке справился.</p><p>— Спасибо. Введите подтверждающий код. Начинаю обратный отсчет. Семь. Шесть.</p><p>— Твою же мать, да что за хренова система! — выругался Гэвин себе под нос, неуклюже тыкая толстым пальцем скафандра в мерцающие цифры. </p><p>На этот раз код был длиннее, и Гэвин вспотел, пока вводил его, запрещая себе думать, что случится, стоит ему ошибиться.</p><p> </p><p>Невероятным счастьем было увидеть, как дуло — блядь, дула — плазмометов прячутся в пазы, и дверь сыто щелкает замком с той стороны. А потом медленно открывается перед Гэвином… </p><p>И застревает, уперевшись в нанесенный горб красной пыли и песка перед входом. </p><p> </p><p>Гэвин попытался протиснуться внутрь, но у него это не получилось. Поэтому он просунул в щель плечо и колено и, используя их как рычаги, налег всем телом. И опять. И еще раз.</p><p>Дверь медленно, неохотно поддалась, двигая песок в сторону.</p><p>А он наконец проскользнул внутрь и, активировав внешний голосовой модуль скафандра, произнес:</p><p>— Свет!</p><p>И восхищенно присвистнул, когда вокруг зажегся яркий свет, и Гэвин увидел огромный ангар, под завязку набитый контейнерами с различной маркировкой, два вездехода, длинную стойку со скафандрами от легких для поверхности, до тяжелых космических, защищающих от всего, кроме взрыва сверхновой. </p><p>Гэвин прошел вдоль длинной шеренги выстроившихся в ряд контейнеров и ящиков разных размеров, читая надписи. И не уставал охреневать, потому что с такими возможностями было реально открыть свой собственный горнодобывающий комплекс и производить все, от простой руды до сложных химических соединений.</p><p> </p><p>— Вот жучара, — восхищенно усмехнулся Гэвин, прикинув, откуда у СтахоФа вообще все это появилось. И почему он расстался со всем этим богатством всего-то за обещание не преследовать его за махинации, проведенные им на Земле. Ну и за «антидот» к одной хитрой внедренной программке. </p><p>Не мог же он настолько испугаться простого охотника за должниками, которого наняла одна немаленькая, конечно, земная корпорация, с которой он связался в прошлом. Или мог?.. </p><p>И теперь перед Гэвином стояла дилемма: то ли сдать все найденное нанимателю, то ли перевести ему требуемую сумму, а остальное оставить тому, кому все и было подарено — себе!</p><p>Ну а то, что подарено это было под жестким давлением, можно пережить. Уж Гэвин точно сможет.</p><p> </p><p>Вот так, не активируя герметичность и микроклимат на базе, не снимая не только скафандра, но и шлема, Гэвин пошел вдоль высившихся до потолка рядов, пялясь по сторонам. И думая о некоем намеке, который дал ему бегущий в космос СтахоФ. Что-то интересное, если только сможешь его найти в конце тропы. </p><p>Еще один пластиковый засранец!</p><p> </p><p>Наконец Гэвин дошел до конца базы и, особо ни на что не надеясь, набрал код на своем браслете и просканировал стены и оставшиеся контейнеры. И замер, потому что проявившиеся на голо-изображении метки указывали на то, что в одном из контейнеров есть коридор, ведущий круто вниз, и неизвестно, что там, на другом его конце.</p><p>Гэвин замер только на миг, а потом, следуя подсказкам программы, нашел на контейнере замок и вбил все два известных ему кода поочередно. К счастью, помог последний, и Гэвин, включив свет на шлеме, аккуратно пошел по узкому ходу с гладко обработанными стенами, который ощутимо уходил вниз, под землю. Стены его были черными, словно выложенными из какого-то неизвестного пока Гэвину материала, но вскоре он заметил, что это не цвет стен — это покрывавшая их въевшаяся копоть.</p><p> </p><p>Спуск долгим не был, и скоро свет фонаря уперся в гладкую металлическую дверь, перекрывающую проход. На ней не было ничего, кроме выпуклой пластины посередине, и Гэвин, слыша только свое взволнованное дыхание, протянул руку и осторожно до нее дотронулся. Пластина, дрогнув, плавно отъехала в сторону, открывая — ну, конечно! — сенсорный экран с клавиатурой. Но на этот раз она была не единой для людей и андроидов, а именно и только машинной. </p><p>С тихим лязганьем высунулись дула плазмометов, и раздались звуки, которые завибрировавший браслет перевел с современного машинного, как требование ввести код, иначе «Восемь. Семь…» </p><p>Гэвин вбил первый код. Потом второй. </p><p>— Спасибо. Введите личный номер, господин СтахоФ. Начинаю обратный отсчет. Шесть. Пять. </p><p>— Твою конвейерную мать, шутник пластиковый! </p><p>И Гэвин вбил последний набор цифр, который знал лишь чудом, вытянув его из программы СтахоФа, пока тот приходил в себя после вирусного удара по его программам.</p><p> </p><p>Мигнуло зеленым, Гэвин выдохнул, расслабился и приготовился войти в распахнутую дверь, но тут экран, мерцавший до этого успокаивающим зеленым, полыхнул вдруг яростным красным. Из перевода на браслете он понял только одно слово: «Введите», а потом пошла такая андроидская мешанина знаков, цифр и хрен знает каких значений, что он только сглотнул сухим горлом и, глядя в выдвинувшиеся дула плазмометов, понял, что ему, блядь, не вывернуться. И копоть на стенах станет только толще.</p><p>Но он еще успел отшатнуться и едва не бросился наутек — бесполезное было бы занятие, конечно, — но тут сзади раздался усиленный в несколько раз крик: «Ложись!», и он без вопросов упал на пол, подтянув колени к голове.</p><p>Ну, как мог в этом довольно неуклюжем скафандре.</p><p> </p><p>Над ним промелькнула здоровая черная тень, на пару секунд закрыла собой и дверь, и пульсирующий экран, а потом раздались очень быстрые четкие щелчки. Гэвин поднял голову, попытался увидеть, что там происходит, и в этот момент фигура в черном повернулась… и Гэвин выдохнул и обмяк у стены, которая могла стать его последним пристанищем.</p><p>Найнс, одетый лишь в свой черный корпус, без следа скина, стоял перед ним, скаля белые зубы и сверкая синими глазами.</p><p>Гэвин задницей почуял, что это Найнс не улыбается, а скалится от злости, поэтому улыбнулся сам.</p><p>И сказал, даже не пытаясь сдержать радость в голосе:</p><p>— Ричард, я давно этого тебе не говорил, но ты — космос!</p><p>— А ты, — медленно проговорил тот, но дверь за его спиной глухо щелкнула, и Гэвин тут же вскочил на ноги.</p><p>— Потом вернешь комплимент, давай посмотрим, что там такое!</p><p>Он попытался обойти Найнса, но тот стоял, как скала, загораживая проход.</p><p>— Мне надо тебе кое-что сказать для начала.</p><p>— Если ты хочешь извиниться, то выбрал не то время. Ну и, — Гэвин криво усмехнулся, — ты меня спас, так что будем считать, что мы квиты.</p><p>— Вот как, — Найнс понимающе кивнул и прищурил сияющие голубым неоновым светом глаза. — А сюда ты зачем пошел? Без разрешения правительства Марса к тому же.</p><p>— Вот как, — повторил за ним Гэвин. — А ты за мной зачем поперся? Следишь? Задание от правительства? Или крыша съехала от ревности?</p><p>— Нет! — Найнс даже головой помотал в чисто человеческом жесте. — Я здесь, — он запнулся на миг, а потом выдал: — Я здесь, чтобы поздравить тебя: ты теперь марсианин!</p><p>— И имею полное право тут находиться. На территории своей, заметь, собственности! И тебя, в общем-то, не звал.</p><p>— И поджарился бы с своем скафе, — огрызнулся Найнс. — Ты бы хоть выучил главные марсианские коды.</p><p>— Эй, это уже слишком, — возмутился Гэвин и хотел еще что-то добавить, но тут из-за двери раздались какие-то глухие звуки, и он ринулся вперед.</p><p>Подвинул Найнса плечом и заглянул в черный проход.</p><p>— Ты же не хочешь туда идти? — спросил тот осторожно. </p><p>— Почему это? </p><p>— Там опасно.</p><p>— Откуда ты знаешь?</p><p>Гэвин повернулся к замершему рядом с ним Найнсу, который так же, как и Гэвин, напряженно вслушивался и всматривался в неизвестность за дверью. </p><p>— Предполагаю, — Найнс притушил сияние и посмотрел на Гэвина. Придвинулся чуть ближе и коснулся своим лбом прозрачного шлема. — Мы следили за СтахоФым и за его базой. Пытались открыть эту дверь, но ей нужен был еще один код, который так удачно знал ты. СтахоФ сам сказал?</p><p>— Ну да, как же, — фыркнул Гэвин. — Думаю, говнюк надеялся, что меня тут поджарит. Ну, — он вздохнул, — реально чуть не попался. Расслабился, размечтался.</p><p>— О ком? — коротко спросил Найнс и исправился: — О чем?</p><p>— О бабках! — отрезал Гэвин и рассмеялся. — Ты вообще видел, сколько всего на базе? Выдам нанимателю все, что он требовал с этого СтахоФа, а остальное законному владельцу! — он поиграл бровями. — Мне!</p><p>— Понятно, — медленно сказал Найнс и хотел уже отодвинуться, но Гэвин удержал его рукой в толстой перчатке, и он коротко добавил: — Прости меня, Гэвин.</p><p>И Гэвин, помолчав, кивнул.</p><p>— Ладно, выяснили, кто на ком лежал, а теперь давай посмотрим, что там вообще, — и он повернулся к двери. — Ты со мной?</p><p>— Как твой куратор на первое время и партнер на все остальное, — Найнс выпрямился под молчаливым изумлением Гэвина, — я с тобой!</p><p> </p><p>И они пошли по темному, извилистому, уходящему все глубже вниз коридору плечом к плечу. Вслушиваясь в неясные звуки и вглядываясь вперед. </p><p>В какой-то момент стены коридора раздвинулись, спуск сошел на нет, и эхо их шагов гулко разнеслось вокруг. Гэвин остановился сам и ухватил Найнса за руку, поймал его взгляд и сказал:</p><p>— Свет!</p><p>И быстро огляделся, пытаясь охватить взглядом все помещение и осознать, что же именно он видит.</p><p> </p><p>На другом конце почти пустой комнаты, у здорового резервуара с зеленоватой водой и контейнера с какими-то брикетами, наверняка съедобными, сидело… существо. Варварски прикованное за шею ошейником с гребаным сенсорным экраном — Гэвин передернулся, — оно моргало большими золотыми глазами из-под спутанных черных волос и смотрело на них одновременно с ужасом и с безумной надеждой.</p><p>Существо медленно, держась за стену, встало со своей низкой лежанки и протянуло худые смуглые руки. Почти человеческие, с четырьмя длинными сильными пальцами, и они тоже были с браслетами — красные сенсоры перемигивались на их поверхности.</p><p>— По… жалу… луста, — просипело существо. — Помогите. Я не хочу умирать.</p><p>Понять его было сложно, но вполне реально, и Гэвин переглянулся с Найнсом.</p><p>— Конечно, не вопрос, — сказал он неуверенно. — А ты откуда… В смысле, — Гэвин запнулся, — ты вообще кто?</p><p> </p><p>— Я? — существо выпрямилось во весь свой рост, и было оно тонкое, смуглое и золотоглазое. — Я тут живу. Это мой дом. Наш. Мы еще живы, мы есть. И мы тут, — ответил им марсианин.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>